Alagaesia's Shingeki no Kyojin
by FlaMeBitches
Summary: Eragon and Saphira along with a ship filled with Eldunari and Dragon eggs, are lost. Later on, they find dead civilizations in a new land filled with gigantic human monsters roaming everywhere. They try to investigate and look for survivors, but it everything seems bleak, the remains are over a century old. Until they stumble upon the walls. Still looking for a Beta
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Lost in the Clouds**

**Author's notes: **I will continue to try and improve the chapters I have already posted to make the story better, any reviews are welcome, even flames because I don't really care if I am flamed. I mean come on, If you are posting any work on the Internet why should you care what some random guy/girl says?

If you have not read Eragon or don't remember most it that will be fine, you can always read the information I add at the end of the chapter if I decide to post them

If you have questions, just review and I will see if I can add it at the end of a chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan, or Eragon / Inheritance Cycle

**Anyways on to the story!**

It has been a week since Eragon had his little episode with Arya. From that day on, it would now be known to the rest of the Elven race as the day Alagasia's savior stole the great Menoa Tree because of some plan for revenge. Saphira rolled her eyes. It was obvious that her rider was basically telecasting his rejection issues to the whole world.

Eragon had laughed madly, as he triumphantly revealed his evil scheme, with a small kitten on his shoulder, and a fake eye-patch over his left eye it seemed like he was trying to go for a piratey type of feeling... The elves had gathered in shock to see the great Menoa tree untangling its roots from the ground and pulling it into its main body. The tree having changed shape not unlike a ship, for the lack of a better term. What other way can you describe a fortress forming from a gigantic tree and starting to rise into the air?

By now, Arya must have sent brigade after brigade of her elven wariors to arrest the both of them and retrieve the Tree. _I should have informed Arya that, Linnea the tree, wanted to go willingly. _But Eragon wanted to "surprise" Arya.

If and when Arya gets a hold of them, she wondered how many hours of community service they'd have to spend... Saphira started to shudder at the thought of the elven matriarch's wrath.

But that's not the problem right now.

You see, Eragon was a little generous with Linnea 's freedom. Wander wherever the wind takes us, he said. Taking this to heart, it wasn't long until she woke up and saw that Linnea had taken them to the middle of the ocean. With no land in sight.

So in summary, they were lost.

And all the eldunari were holding him accountable. When they confronted Linnea, she informed them that she was only following the wind, as Eragon instructed.

"You FOOL!" Boomed Glaedr. "You handed the future of the riders TO A TREE?"

Linnea, luminous in her ghost form, sniffled a small cry. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what he said."

"Do not blame yourself," said Umaroth. "It's all Eragon's fault."

Cuaroc was mentally seething from inside his artificial body. In reality he should have notice as well, but luckily everyone seems to not have noticed.

By this time, Eragon had retreated to the corner in depression. The depression was so heavy, it manifested in the air as dark clouds. Agaravel had already beaten down his mind in a violent mental scolding session. And that was before Glaedr and the rest of the Eldunari was informed of their predicament.

As if he wasn't beaten down enough already. Everyone seems to be blaming him! Even Saphira is against him.

And all because he wanted to take a little revenge on Arya.

All of the sudden, he felt a tender paw on his leg. "It's okay Eragon!" The cat was looking up at him with a concerned look on it's tiny face.

He sniffed. "Really?"

Well, that's one person on his side.

Even if it's not over a year old.

"Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"I am hungry" She looked pleading

He glanced over all the ones who's shooting daggers behind his back. He sighed, before placing the kitten on his shoulder and walking to the kitchen. He felt the her soft fur rub against his head as she struggled a bit until she was stable enough to cling on and not fall.

Saphira and Linnea's ghostly form looked a bit unsure, but continued glaring at Eragon despite the small fur ball taking his side.

Eragon addressed the only the two who was continuing to glare at him. "Alright, alright. I understand, why you guys are mad at me, but to be fair none of you noticed that we were wandering above the ocean until it was too late either. All 323 of you." Eragon responds, putting Nelli's food in a bowl and setting it down on the floor "Right, Nelli?"

"Yeah!" Echoed Nelli. They all figured out by now that Nelli, would ussually take his side, Eragon was the first person she saw when she had awoken from an induced coma, he was the closest to a parent she had after all, while Saphira was more like an aunt, due to the dragoness' close connection to Eragon.

"Over half of us," Glaedr defended. "are on recovery. The ones left are busy TENDING to them. What have you been doing, young one?"

"Ummm... I was taking care of the cat! And reading the documents, regarding her experimentation!"

Saphira snorted, obviously seeing through her rider's weak excuse. _For ten minutes altogether. _She made sure everyone heard, using her mental link to everyone in the conversation.

Eragon shot her a glare. Traitor!

Before this went any further, Linnea caught their attention. "I see land!"

Eragon immediately ran to the front of the ship, and sure enought he was a huge mass of land. He sent them a smug look. "See? It worked out well."

Saphira cut in dryly. "Great. Now where are we?"

"Um... err. We'll ask for directions!"

It was no later than twenty minutes before they were directly above the landmass. All of them were glad for the change of scenery from the constant blue ocean to the now green vegetation. It was then Saphira shot off into the air unfurling of her wings mid-jump.

_I'm going to scout around. _She told Eragon as he responded "I don't recognize this place at all."

Saphira stretched out her large wings with a soft sigh. Her keen eyes took in the landscape below them. Green rolled out across the expanse of the ground as far as her eye could see and there was plenty of trees as she was looking around, then she spotted wildlife. Eagerly, she dove towards the forest to get a closer look, causing the herd of deer to scatter. When she got a good enough look, she hurried back to the others to report what she had seen. Before she approached the ship she flew a good distance around the ship to get one more look in their surroundings.

_I had seen some deer! Although not a type that I've seen before. _Saphira mused, leisurely flying next to the ship.

"_Try searching for people. We should find someone - anyone that can tell us where we are_." Umaroth suggested.

_"I shall try",_ answered Saphira, beating her wings to ascend higher just below the clouds. She then took off without a second glance back until she became a distant speck in the clear, blue sky.

_None of these treest resemble the ones I have seen in the Beor Mountains, the Spine, or the Elven forests. This place must not be Alagaesia, _Eragon pondered.

A little later Saphira returned to the ship, bearing news. "_I spotted a city South-East of from us."_

"Linnea head towards the city," Eragon ordered. Linnea began to set a course for the new city until she was halted by Glaedr's voice.

"_Wait, young one. We must proceed cautiously, we do not know what awaits us in this unfamiliar land_." Glaedr pointed out, a bit disapproving of Eragon's lack of precaution. Even though he doubted there would be anything formidable enough to take on a _shurtugal, _a Dragon Rider, and his dragon.

Eragon pondered over it for a second before nodding. "Linnea, take us above the clouds so they may act as coverage." Glaedr growled his assent, pleased.

It didn't take long before Eragon could see a smudge in the distance. With his link with Saphira, Eragon saw through her eyes. He could make out the distinct shape of multiple buildings and houses of average size that crowded together, forming organized rows of what Eragon could only assume a city. Towering above the rest of the buildings was a fairly large castle. However, everyone fell silent as they took in the ruins of the city, confusion and horror sweeping through them as they realized a giant catastrophe must have happened here. The buildings and homes were destroyed with many large, gaping holes. The castle itself wasn't even spared as the roof of the structure was caved in, as if by some large weight. Judging by the holes and the state of disrepair, Eragon and the others assumed the city was attacked by enormous creatures.

Worst of all, they saw bodies. Most of them resembled skeletons though with flesh that remained attached to the visible bones. Everywhere they looked, these skeletons littered the streets and it was obvious that disease was not the cause. The remains showed that most of them had body parts missing.

Eragon left Saphira's mind to see all of it through his own eyes, disbelief clear on his face. He couldn't find the words to speak, but he didn't need to as Saphira lowered her neck, allowing him to climb onto her. They then lifted off from the ship to soar through the city on their own. Eragon's mind raced as he tried to figure out what had happened here. He battled against his growing fear and eased both his discomfort and disgust.

"This place must of had most of its inhabitants try to flee from the city. Judging by the remains its at least a century old," Umaroth observed.

Eragon along with the most of the capable eldunari tries to sense if there's anyone alive. They did not find anything except a creature anyone in the ship had never seen before, its was akin to a human but more animalistic in nature, like a one would expect from a savage only ten times worst. It was a bit more than a hundred meters away.

Glaedr sends Eragon and Saphira to investigate the mysterious creature, knowing that their capable of taking care of themselves.

The giant was easily seven meters tall, with brown hair and grey eyes. Its head large and was slightly deformed, its jaw slight bigger in proportion to its head, and eyes bigger than a normal human's head, while its body was unclothed. The arms it had were small compared to its own body but easily larger than Eragon's entire body.

Eragon was shocked about this creature's appearance and size. It was larger than any human-like creature he's ever seen, larger than a kull.

Saphira saw its eyes looking at her rider with hungry eyes, she let our a growl in response.

Everyone then knew what happened. Judging by the damage around the city, the remains being the size of normal humans, the first giant they see having large and powerful bodies, and that the creature's mind resembled that of an insane murderer or more likely a cannibal. It was obvious these monsters were the cause of the destruction, there were probably a lot more out there. But for now Eragon felt rage.

The eldunari were watching in anticipation, curious about this creature's capabilities. Most of them, especially the dragons formerly bonded to riders, wanted it dead. After all, for most of them many centuries ago they interacted with elves and humans on a regular basis, so naturally they felt a bit disturbed to what happened to the people here.

_Wait here Saphira! _Eragon jumped off of his dragon 20 meters high and used a little magic to slow his descent when he was closer to the ground. His hand at Brisingr's handle he ran at the large creature who in turn ran haphazardly to him as well.

Once Eragon was within reach the titan tried to grab him. As for Eragon his training with the elven swordsmanship, and his experience in the war, he effortlessly sidestepped its reach, getting closer to the giant. He decided to let go of his sword's handle leaving it inside the scabbard, and ran up the giant's body.

_What is that reckless boy doing?_ thought Gleadr and Saphira, the eldunari silently agreeing.

The giant itself is confuse that his meal was running to him, but as it tries to reach the puny human with its other arm, before he even has a chance, it steps on his anterior, pushing him backwards from the momentum as he continues to run up towards its head. The creature did not know what hit him.

Eragon, after running, pulls his arm back, his hand closed tightly into a fist, and slams it into the unsuspecting monster's head, leaving a small imprint on its head. Its body shook backwards from the momentum and finally falls to the ground, dead. 

That's what Eragon thought, forgetting to use his mind to check if he was right. As he was about to walk back to his dragon, he felt a large hand grab his leg and it try to yank him towards its wide open mouth.

Saphira saw this and tried to help her rider.

Unfortunately, the giant lost its chance when Eragon immediately pulled out his blade and cut off the offending hand.

Not a moment after, Saphira, easily dwarfing the seven meter giant, closed her mouth on its neck and ripped its head off its body with her massive strength, killing the beast.

Eragon looked down at the headless monster, still weary, and then casting his senses around him to find more. He found none. _What is this- _

Out of the corner of his eye, the gigantic arm he hasn't chopped off, lunged for him.

Eragon uttered a fast spell_. "Jierda!"_

A loud crack was heard, as the arm ceased, and started bending itself in the wrong places. It was a sickening sight, the levitated arm twisted itself as if inflicting it's own torture.

Eragon gagged as he watched it, feeling a huge pull of energy from him. Even now, it continued to inch towards him.

Angered at this creature's persistence Saphira roared, and started stomping on its chest with one of her claws. She continued to crush the base of it's neck until it stopped moving entirely.

Eragon made sure it was dead this time. Before he could further examine it, the body started disintegrating into smoke. Particles flew into the sun until only the bones were left, it's disappearance a slower process.

_I've never seen such a thing. _

_Neither have I, youngling. _Glaedr said, having seen the fight through his mind's eye.

Saphira licked her claws primally. _I could not even eat it._

A little while after the strange scene they had witnessed, Eragon and Saphira returned back to the chamber where the eldunari were.

**Author's notes: **Now, for those of you who have not read Eragon, or forgot about the book, I have mentioned at the begining of the chapter that I will be posting, short descriptions about things in from Eragon's world, since I am sure the world of Titans I'm sure you guys are more familiar with.

Characters:

**Eragon Shadeslayer** was the main protagonist in the Inheritance Cycle. He was the son of Brom and Selena. After the dragon Saphira hatched for him, Eragon became the first Dragon Rider to be born in a hundred years and was subsequently trained by Brom and later Oromis. After becoming an accomplished swordsman and magician in a relatively short time, the young Rider found himself championing the cause of the Varden, inheriting both the duties of the Dragon Riders and his father's place as Galbatorix's foremost enemy. He was able to outwit the mad king, by getting pass his defences and forcing him to commit suicide, freeing the land.

**Saphira **was the only female dragon known to exist during the time of Eragon II, aside from Eldunari. She was bonded to Eragon Shadeslayer as her Dragon Rider after her egg was rescued by the Varden's agents from the clutches of Galbatorix, and was transported to the Spine by Arya, where Eragon found the egg. She was trained by Glaedr.

**Glaedr**: Former golden dragon, Saphira's former teacher, the dragon formerly bonded to Oromis. When his rider died so did Glaedr's body, but thankfully his Eldunari was given Eragon before his fall.

**Umaroth**: Eragon found his white Eldunarí as well as many others in the Vault of Souls which is found under the Rock of Kuthian on Vroengard. Umaroth acted as spokesman for all of the Eldunarí. He held this position to act as an intermediary between the older, more dreaming dragons, and the younger ones, due to his great experience, but still acting young enough to communicate.

**Agaravel **was a dragon fighting for the loyal Riders during The Fall. She was the partner of an unnamed rider who was killed by Formora and Kialandí. Her Eldunarí was then taken by the two Forsworn and was broken to their will. Her strength would later be unwillingly arrayed against Oromis and Glaedr, though the pair escaped after severely wounding Kialandí. It is unknown what had specifically happened to Agaravel after this event, though it can be assumed that her Eldunarí was brought to Galbatorix for his own use.

**Important**: I would like to ask have votes for pairings, but I am afraid theres not enough of you guys willing to vote, so I will just look through reviews, I will always welcome sugestions.

Also to the first person who reviews in all 5 chapters so far, will get to have three wishes, things that you want me to add to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Titan, The ship, and Map**

**Flashback**

Around a month ago Nelli could barely understand anyone except when the ancient language was spoken, which every animal instinctively understood somewhat. She was found after Galbatorix was defeated, and the lands throughout Alagasia knew of that, but he still had followers everywhere throughout the the continent. Eragon helped the alliance to hunt down the remaining followers of Galbatorix, one of them was a shade that was tasked with researching different species, that included dwarves, elves and humans with grotesque methods including dissecting live specimens.

The shade was a woman, that took pleasure in her research, she was finally brought to justice when a group of elves under the command of Saphira's rider, stormed her tower and killed her. They found all sorts of bodies that were being experimented upon, some were still alive, but they were all going to die, regardless of the shade being brought to justice. After killing the vile shade, they searched the tower to investigate further. That was when Eragon found Nelli, the small kitten was put into an induced sleep within her cage, she was the only healthy animal that they found, the only survivor. They were too late for the rest of the poor souls she tormented, they all died within a week of the shade's death.

Without knowing what was done to small kitten, what other changes the shade did to her, Eragon tasked himself with taking care of her. He and Saphira wanted to find out what the shade was trying to accomplish for the the mad king.

When Eragon shared the documents regarding the kitten's experimentation with the eldunari of his diseased _ebrithil's_ dragon, Glaedr. They soon concluded after reading the notes that the young kitten was not like normal cats even before she was found by the shade, and performed various experiments from forcefully feeding her with magic, to surgically replacing one of her heart with an artificial one that had a small gemstone as a component. Eragon had used his mental abilities to look at the gemstone, and found out, it was no different from Brom's ring or the pommel of a riders blade. The difference was that it was automatically extracting excess energy from the small creature. The shade must of been trying to experiment on her before later moving on to larger animals. She was most likely trying to make a way to harvest energy from live creatures like cattle, it was absolutely disgusting to even think about in his opinion.

With Nelli in tow, Eragon and his dragon, visited Angela who was temporarily at the Ellesmeria at the time. He asked Angela and her companion, Solembum, what they can tell them about Nelli.

When Angela and her companion examined the small kitten, Solembum had confirmed that Nelli was not a normal cat, and was actually the same race as he is, a werecat. Although they had some doubt since they've never seen her transform into a human once. When they asked her about turning into a human, she just looked at them with a confused face, tried, but nothing happened no matter how many times she tried when they asked her to. They have all decided to leave that subject be. When Nelli wasn't around he told Eragon, that there were a rare handful of cases that this happen, when werecats were not able to transform. They all of them were abandoned by its parents, which is probably what happened to Nelli.

Eragon had a concerned look on his face, before resolving to never allow anything like that to happen again to her.

_How could anyone sentient just abandon their young. _Eragon thought bitterly.

**Back to the Story!**

Eragon and Saphira fly back to the deck of the ship. The Eldunari had seen everything that happened from where they were. When they combined their effort they could easily see events from a greater distance with such things as this.

Cuaroc greets them as they land, his artificial body giving a small wave.

_This town will not lead us anywhere. We must find another, and see if their fate isn't the same as this one. _Glaedr informs them.

_We have come to the same conclusion, _Umaroth adds.

Eragon silently agrees. "Linnea lets go find another town, follow the coast up North and see if we can find communication with anyone. Considering the temperature here, going South would have a lesser chance of being inhabited by people... _On the other hand there might be more of those giants out to hunt other surviving towns._

Saphira also considered this, as they walked to the chamber where the eldunari were. "What should we do from here now?" asks Eragon.

_I say we continue on and hunt those giants down! _Agaravel, the female eldunari recovering from insanity, concures.

_That could just be a waste of time, we don't know how many there are, or if there are actually others, plus we've only encountered one so far._ Umaroth respondes a bit harshly.

_I noticed it was only interested in eating Eragon, and may have completely disregraded Saphira._ Glaedr continues.

_We might encounter more of those things along the way, and we can find out more about them then._ Saphira tacks on.

Eragon appears thoughtful as he slowly paces. "In any case, perhaps we should gather more supplies since the Raelyn's food is going to run low in 5 days. I need to go and get more since she can't eat vegetables, or the rations I stocked."

_With her tiny body size, it's unbelievable how much she can eat. _Saphira muses

"I will inform you when we come across a river, there should be plenty of fish and animals around there" Linnia conveys, in her apparated form before disappearing again.

Eragon nods and soon heads off to sleep in his and Saphira's Chamber.

The next day after Eragon had caught several large fish using magic to attract them, he comfortably begant to levitate the fish in a wooden tank Linnia made from weaving the wood together to keep them. Soon after they continued back to their normal pace

Following the coast North further, they find multiple ruins and not a single survivor. Amongst the ruins, Eragon had foraged for anything that may have been of use. He found several books, that were left intact from the devastation,. None of them could understand the writing found in those books however, but Eragon decided to keep them regardless, considering some of them might have pictures and illustration they might be able to understand. Maybe if when got back to Alagasea, someone there might be able to read it and translate the unknown characters. He even found a mysterious weapon from one of the dead corpses, it had a long narrow metal cyllinder connected to a handle with a trigger that was very similar to a crossbow's. Eragon found out that it launched a round metal projectile using an explosive powder

The giants they encountered along the way coudn't be reasoned with at all. Their minds were more disorganized than most animals. They decided it would be pointless for now to kill them.

They concluded that there had been humans on this land once, but that was maybe a century ago. At least thats what everyone capable of thought in the ship concluded. Nevertheless they decided to search around more and look around the land. After all, these giants might be capable of attacking their home one day, the chances of that were slim though. Those things would never be able to swim across the ocean. It was far too vast even for such large beings.

During their trip, Raelyn had become really close to Lykah. The youngest eldunari they found in Galbatorix's castle. She was very hard to speak with. Some the older eldunari informed Saphira and her rider that she was 6 months old before Galbatorix killed her rider, and she just kept to herself ever since and wept.

_Perhaps the reason, that they got along so well because the two were close to each other's age._ Eragon thought as he researched more into the book concerning werecats and normal cats he borrowed from the Elven library. He was trying to determine for himself if Raelyn was a regular cat or if her body had been altered into a werecat when she was summoned to their world.

He was sitting in front of his study with Raelyn just watching his every move, curious to what he was doing. When he just continued to sit and read, the ever curios cat took a glance around and spotted one of the flashier books laced with jewelry and the cover outlined with goldm, and started fiddling with it on top of the table.

Eragon saw this but didn't do anything and continued learning about how Raelyn was experimented upon, while conversing with Glaedr mentally. The book the kitten was messing with was useless to him. Just by glancing at the cover of the book he had immediately assumed that it must of come from a well educated aristocrat or a rich noble maybe. Most of the time those books were pointless and Eragon didn't bother with it.

Suddenly, Raelyn pushed the book over the edge on accident. It fell to the ground with a fairly loud thump, causing Eragon to glance up. She mentally began to apologize to him and it almost looked like the kitten expected him to scold her as she tensed, shying away from him.

Eragon sighed as he went to pick it up by the spine, using the ancient language to reassure her that he wasn't going to yell at her, and suddenly a parchment fell out of the book. He curiously put the book back on the desk and spread the parchment before him next to the book.

His eyes widened as he looked at a large map.

Its been over a month since Eragon vanished with Saphira. Taking the great Menoa tree with them.

Arya was walking around the library and noticed a bunch of books were missing. "Why are there so many books missing in the 8th isle?" She asked the keeper of the library.

The Librarian looked up from her book and replied, "Oh, those books disappeared around the time Eragon stole the great Menoa tree from us, your highness."

_Eragon, you fool! How much more trouble do you intend to do? _Arya thought bitterly and asked "What books did he actually take?"

"I believe he got every book concerning felines, werecats, summoning rituals, and familiars, my queen."

Arya just shook her head and continued walking home to her study. Like many other times, she wished she had forcefully stopped Eragon with the other Elves, consequences be damned.

Hey, many of the elves now get reminded every time they try to celebrate the Blood Oath Celebration. Some of the snider elves even blame her for being incompetant. The elven queen just sighed at that thought and vowed that if she got her hands on Eragon again, she would strangle him.

It wasn't long before Eragon took a walk to the chamber where the eldunari and Linnea's sapling were located, and informed everyone of 'his new discovery'. Saphira and Eragon spread out the map for everyone to see. While Nelli soon followed through the doorway, just wanting to be around him.

"Linnea change course back South we need to go back to one of the rivers we passed that will lead us to this spot" Eragon said, pointing his index finger over an 'X' spot in the map

"The river that had mountains on one side and the forest of giant trees on the other?" Linnea asked.

Glaedr and Umaroth both questioned what they would find there in the first place and if this could just be another waste of time. After all that 'X' could represent anything.

_Thats what me and my rider would of thought, _explained Saphira, _but on many of our investigations off this ship we noticed the remains of refugees and wagons all heading towards that general direction of the map, that 'X' could be a haven against those giants, there has to be a reason considerable amounts of people would head there!_

_Hmm... it is indeed reasonable to find out why so many died, with the intention of seeking refuge there, my students, _praised the once mighty golden dragon.

_If there are indeed people there that survived the titan onslaught we found evident from those ruins. We might be able to find even more of those beastly giants more concentrated around there._ Umaroth noted

_That would indeed be an ideal place for a prosperous civilization, there are multiple rivers that come from there, making it a great place to import many goods and materials. If this land still had human activity_ Glaedr finished

"Thats not all, the vegetation, a lake, and the multiple running rivers from this mountain suggests that area would be great for a large isolated and self-sufficient civilization. I judging from this map it will take three days to get there from here to the river and that mark if we continue my relaxed pace" Linnea added

Saphira felt Eragon's excitement, as well as her mentor's, at the chance to see the possibly surviving civilization, and many of the eldunari.

_"Would it be possible to get there quicker Linnea?" _Saphira asks, a bit excited at the prospect of finding out what they might discover.

"We can get there in two days time if I put a bit more effort along with being supplied with a bit more energy" Linnea, answered, she was mentally smiled at the dragon's fiery enthusiasm.

Having their destination set, Eragon informed Saphira mentally he was going to sleep, since it was getting dark. Saphira just nodded and went to the deck looking at the stars.

She wondered if that spot they found in the map will have survivors in it. She wasn't confident in other creatures to believe that they could suvive those gigantic monsters, unless of course they were dragons. Without magic she felt it would hopeless for human-like creatures, and from what they've gathered, none of the things they've seen in this strange land gave any evidence of magic. Just like most of the humans in Alagaesia.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Linnea, startling Saphira by her sudden appearance.

_"Whether we will actually find survivors where we're going_." Saphira responded, turning her head towards the semi-transperant, and semi-glowing figure.

"I see," the ship's apparated body said.

There was a pause in their conversation.

_Why did you ask Eragon to be a flying ship, as payment for your gift? Surely being admired and celebrated by the Elves back in the forest would be pleasing to most,_ thought the proud dragon_._

_I will tell you, but only for it to be private between us. Do you swear not to speak or let others know of our conversation in any way, shape, or form?_ Linnea asked Saphira seriously.

The dragoness hesitantly agreed. She didn't like keeping anything from her rider, but in the end her curiousity of the mystifying being she's ever encountered won.

_Very well, _the once great Menoa tree started._ To put it simply, I wanted to be something else. I was once an elf as you already know. So after being one with a tree for far longer than I can keep track of, life was simply dull after I eventually got over my broken heart more than several millenias ago. Why do you think I have slept so much and stayed dormant so much?_

Saphira didn't answer, too mystified to give any real reply, and waited for her to continue.

Linnea chuckled and then continued, _Not even a year ago, I was sleeping, when I awoken to a certain blue dragon that started to savagely attack me, and breathed fire all across my body_. The said dragon looked sheepish and turned away for a bit.

_In my defense, you were basically ignoring me and my rider. The were-cat prophesized you were the only place my rider can get a replacement for a powerful weapon we needed to fight the war against that damned tyrant! _Saphira defended.

The apparition of Linnea chuckled. _Anyways, moving on! _she paused._ After awakening from my deep slumber I began to be interested in the both of you. There has never been any being foolish enough to even attack me, or find the reason to. Since I was after all in the center of the Elven kingdom, and why would anyone find the need to even attack a tree in the first place? _She mused._ The brightsteel enthrusted to me was never in my intention to be exchanged for payment, but since you attacked me, making me retaliate, and making your rider Eragon come to your side. I chose the liberty of demanding payment when the time came that I would of found something I wanted for my dull life._

_Imagine my surprise when both you and your rider returned to see if I found what I wanted, and asked me I knew of any material that can be used to basically make something than could be used to make a flying fortress. One that could keep all the precious eggs and eldunari safe, as well as hold the future of the next generation of dragons and their riders safely. I never thought that would be possible unless of course they find a metal lighter and stronger than brightsteel itself to be even remotely capable of floating, not to mention the massive quantaty of it that it would need and all the magic needed to power it._

Saphira continued _And then Eragon mentioned the numerous eldunari's magic and his ongoing research about enchantments to make materials lighter... Originally it was meant to lighten objects so I can carry things with less effort. _Saphira paused for a second with a thoughtful expression_. We were very surprised when you asked if you could come with us and live in the fortress if it was big enough._

_That request was shortlived, and then you had the suggested of using my wood to be the main material of the flying fortress, or ship as many who are onboard would like to call it. _The former great tree snorted. _Imagine my surprise when your rider Eragon suggested that I would become the ship itself._

_It was a wonder, that we accomplished something like that. It wasn't easy even after getting Umaroth's permission to gain the eldunari's aproval, allowing them their help_. Saphira paused, before saying_ I should go rest now and sleep, goodnight Linnea_

_Goodnight_, she responded back

**Author's Notes:** Here's some info you guys might have not known or forgotten.

**Eldunari**: .Eldunarí could be used by dragons as means of storing their consciousness, allowing them to "live" after their bodies had failed them, and also becoming a powerful tool of communication while the dragon remained alive. Typically, if a dragon didn't store their consciousness in it, a dragon's Eldunarí slowly dissolved along with the dragon's body after it died. However, if a dragon wanted to, it could place its consciousness into its Eldunarí, turning it the color of the dragon's scales and making it glow. This would make the dragon's consciousness live on forever within the jewel, unless the Eldunarí was broken. A dragon whose body had died, would live on inside his or her Eldunarí. However, a dragon could not smash its Eldunarí, so if it wanted to follow its Rider into the void (as some did) then it would either get someone else to smash their Eldunarí for them, or destroy it by one of the dragons' inexplicable pieces of magic. Galbatorix used the Eldunarí of dragons to boost his power and take control of Alagaësia.

**Dragon Riders **are linked to their dragon. They communicate telepathically. Others (non-dragon riders) can communicate with dragons, but only if they know how. However, it is considered rude to talk to another Rider's dragon. Dragon Riders are very powerful in melee fighting and also with magic. Their magic is based on the Ancient Language, a series of words meaning many different things. To cast magic using the Ancient Language, a Rider must summon up energy inside him and say a word in the Ancient Language. A Dragon Rider channels magic through the palm of his hand, where the gedwey ignasia lies, given to him when he first touched his dragon. The Rider may also channel magic through his other hand, but most prefer to use magic on the hand with the gedwey ignasia. If a Dragon Rider casts a spell that is too complex for him, he can be drained of all his energy or even die. Dragon Riders were very powerful people who used the gift they have to bring peace and order to the world.

When a dragon hatched for a child, the child was immediately put into rigorous training to strengthen their bodies and minds to become a Dragon Rider. This training did not include magic however. If someone discovered their magical abilities by accident, they were immediately taken to private tutoring. Later on, when the Riders were responsible enough to handle magic, they would be given a series of pointless tasks, such as filling an ever-draining tub of water or moving piles of stones with their feet. Eventually, the Rider would get annoyed enough to use magic.

Human and Elf alike would experience slow changes to their physical and mental appearance. They would become stronger and fairer, as well as pointed ears for the humans. The dragon would experience changes as well, having a more reasonable outlook than the wild dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Surviving Humans**

Eragon stood from the front of the ship, trying to look for a sign of any buildings, or whatever the map was trying to show them. Afterall, the map only show them and X and they couldn't understand any of the words. It wasn't long before they spot a large white body in this distance. When they got closer they can make out the that white shapes he saw earlier were actually walls, they were huge! Another thing he notices were that the closer he got to it the more titans there seemed to be around there.

The eldunari started spreading their mind to see if there were people living inside the walls. To their shock, they find no signs of living humans yet. _Was traveling here another waste of time? _Thought Saphira as the ship continued to head deeper within the walls, passing through plains of grass and some trees along the way.

"Wait! I notice something" Thought Eragon, no doubt some of the others did as well

Nelli who was by Eragon's foot was confused, since she could not sense with her mind nearly as well as the others.

"There are more of those giants actually inside the walls! All across the entire lenght!" Eragon pointed out with surprise, when he noticed the small kitten was confused.

When the ship got closer they saw titans were coming inside the wall through a hole under a banner showing of a woman's head.

"Saphira, lets go investigate and the ruins of this city surounded by that wall portruding from the main wall!"

_Wait Eragon! _Cautioned Glaedr, _theres a lot more of those monsters wandering around here, this time put on your armor and bring me and Umaroth with you._

Eragon went to get the golden eldunari and a white one. He motioned for Saphira to come closer, and gently placed both inside the satchel after covering both with soft cloth. He saw Linnea walk towards him carrying his armor towards him.

After Eragon puts on his armor with Linnea's help, he quickly thanks her, and jumps onto Saphira. Not a moment later they were on their way towards the walled city.

"We need to check if this attack either happened a hundred years ago, or if its much more recent!" shouted Eragon, due to the the loud flapping of her wings.

Saphira began to glide over the wall and scan the town within ruins. They were both stretching their minds in the small chance there might be someone alive here. _It's filled with more giants, but wait! _Eragon noticed body parts that were littering the streets.

_"The corpse, they're much more preserved than the other ruins we have investigated. When those giants attacked this town it was far more recent than a hundred years ago"_

Some of the giants began to notice Eragon and tried to follow the pair. It was pointless though, considering how fast they were going they had no chance of catching up.

Saphira and Eragon ignored them and continued to circle the the town. They counted atleast 70 titans of all sizes wandering around. Then they noticed the gate within the town leading inside the actual wall, was also destroyed. For Eragon, he was mortified, he was counting on the walls to hold up and keep the people here safe. He hoped with his entire being that these monstrous disease would be held back by these walls. The dead bodies were from around five to six years ago, so he felt more emotion running through him. These people suffered before he was leading a war in his homeland.

As for Saphira she just wanted to start reigning hell unto the beasts that were looking towards Eragon with uncontained hunger. She could feel his anger, but for different reasons she was furious, those things considered her rider their prey. She was quite certain that those giants wanted to eat Eragon, but she knew for certain now. To any proud dragon bonded to their rider, she felt insulted like she was spat upon. After all she has once admited she would rather chose to doom all of Alagasea and give herself up to Galbatoix if it meant her rider would be safe.

Glaedr sensed Saphira's bloodlust. _Calm yourself Saphira, and you too Eragon, there still might be survivors deeper within the wall. Don't waste your energy towards something that could prove pointless._

Saphira vented her anger by flying faster, and flapping her mighty wings more furiously to covering more land in lesser time.

_Slow down a bit Saphira we dont want Linnea to be too far behind _Eragon tried to calm her a bit.

Begrudgingly she did as she was asked to. _I see another wall straight ahead _her rider nodded in response, and cast a spell that let him shared her vision, to see that the gates there had been damaged as well, only this time the hole has been sealed by a large boulder.

That gave everyone along a bit more hope. _Maybe they found a way to stop the gigantic monsters from advancing further_ Eragon thought.

Cuaroc and the eldunari inside the ship contacted them the same way they used to back from when they were hiding within the Rock of Kuthian. They were working together to expand the reach of their mind.

_We can feel sentient minds up ahead, they resemble humans! Although I fear that they might see us as a threat. So we believe you should come back here for now, and asess how we continue from here._

The four of them mentally agreed, and Saphira went back towards the ship that stayed far enough to remain from sight, provided that there were people atop the walls scanning for them.

"How should we approach them?" Eragon asked sitting somewhere in the same chamber their meetings are ussually done, Nelli sitting on a table beside him, and Saphira laying down a few feet away.

_These lands seem void of magic or dragons_, Umaroth concluded

_Yes, and seing either would probably put make these people act wearily, but I suppose sending Eragon without you Saphira, is not a risk we are willing to make_. Glaedr added

The dragon agreed silently, not wanting to put Eragon in danger.

"If I may" Linnea started, getting their attention on her luminous form, "Perhaps we should send Nelli along with them"

"Meow?" The kitten questioned them. "I mean why?" she asked again when no one was answering her.

The others were thinking the same thing.

_Yes why is that? _Saphira voiced everyone's question.

Linnea explains that having Saphira, a ferocious large beast with Eragon may frighten them, and having Eragon with Nelli might put them at ease a little bit, if you were to bring a harmless pet, showing you did not intend to fight.

"I am not pet!" everyone just ignored that and continued their conversation

They all considered it, while the two eldunari decided that they would stay within the satchel on saphira, in case they are needed, before the rest of them agreed.

"If they do try anything and manage to subdue Eragon, or kill him, thus ending Saphira's life as well, what should we do? We cannot ignore the possibilty that they might be hostile towards us." Linnea spoke.

_"We can prevent that if we all monitor their minds enough to be able to read their hostile intent" _Umaroth suggested

_"Eragon should bring more of us with him, to subdue their minds to make our escape should we need to" _Cuaroc added. He then asked for around six more eldunari that were sane and would like to accompany them. Before using his artificial body to gather them, and carefully wrap them in soft cloth, and then putting them inside the bags attached to Saphira's saddle.

"What will I do?" Nelli asked. Hoping to be of actual use.

_"Nothng, you will be there just to make your presence known and put them at ease" _Said Saphira which made her sadden a bit.

_"Ah! but you can lookout for those giants if there are any of them nearby and warn us if you see one!" _The dragon quickly added.

Eragon chuckled, at how easily Nelli's spirit lifted. "I think we are just about ready, If we need you, Linnea, we will call for you, and you can come to us, although I doubt they will be capable of capturing us, as long as the eldunari prevent them from using those things mounted on top of the walls..."

He was already wearing his highly decorated armor, although it seemed very decorated it was actually focused on practicality, and made to be very durable, it was Nasuada's gift after the war when she became Queen.

Eragon checked his satchel to check what he might need whether rations, throwing knives, and some water incase those people weren't hospitable enough while his visit lasted too long. Additionally since he was not going to be dealing with those large creatures, he brought his bow instead the one made by the previous Elven queen herself, and put on his quiver full of arrows around his back.

Eragon asked his dragon if she was ready, and got on her saddle with Nelli clinging on his shoulder, he used magic the make sure she wouldn't fly off.

Saphira jumped off the ship and spread her wings. They were on their way to the town with a boulder covering its damaged gate. They saw more of those monsters wandering, and a couple of them trying to get past the sealed hole in the wall, but it was no use, it was completely sealed with no way of getting around.

When Saphira neared the gate they started slowed down, they wanted their presence known after all, before they dropping off Eragon and Raelyn, inside the walled town, near the gate. She then flew up towards the sky and started circling Eragon from above. It was to watch over him and so that the people they wanted contact with wouldn't be afraid to approach her rider. She was a fearsome beast afterall and her presence will definately make them on uneasy.

It wasn't long before a group soldiers arrived there were 14 of them, Eragon counted, and noticed some of them were women. They we're using a weird device that sent hooks attacked to wires allowing it to let them attach to the buildings and swing with their momentum. It was fascinating. He also observed some type of gas being released behind them. _Those must be whats propelling them forward _thought Eragon, he concluded. _And, that those must be how they fight those gigantic humans, with those blades attached to some trigger. probably the hooks. He noticed _the gate they started slowed down, they wanted their presence known after all, before they dropping off Eragon and Raelyn, inside the_ looked in awe, and then turned towards the soldiers._

He assumed that they were most likely soldiers. They stopped when they got close enough and start walking towards him. Their swords were drawn, one in each hand and was looking towards him and glancing warily towards Saphira in the sky, and a little questioningly towards the furball on his shoulder. They stopped around six meters away from him. This man was wearing a highly decorated armor laced with gold and gems, throughout his body with designs carved of a a dragon breathing fire in his chest, fit for a king. He had bracers on his arm and the same to his legs, while his middle body was covered with a metal like skirt, abd a belt of diamonds that radiated power. His helmet did not cover his face very much. That armor did not seem fit to fight titans, it looked heavy and would way you down, easy falling into their grasp.

Eragon raised his arms and notice them tense, but he ignored them and slowly pulled off his helmet and made a small bow. None of them said a word, they were a bit surprise at the friendly gesture, they never expected anyone higher standing than of a very wealthy merchant to show them any for of respect, much less this man wearing what could prove to make the richest of men in their land seem normal in comparison. They notice his ears were a bit pointy, while his hair were a lot like the one that lead the elites of the garison, only his hair was a bit more silvery, he must be of a different race of humans like the oriental Rico fought with to protect a boy that turned into a titan while he sealed the wall, furthermore he was far too small to be a titan, and no titan ever seen wore anything. Who would make clothes than can fit titans anyways?

Some of them kept glancing towards Saphira. None of them were saying a word.

Until finally a woman, Eragon assumed, started to walk a closer. She stopped a bit more than four meters away from him, her expression serious. She had white hair, and glasses, wearing the same uniform the others had.

"Identify yourself, and explain what you are you doing here" She hesitated, she didn't know what position this man holds, he seems nothing lesser than that of royalty, furthermore like a warrior she's only heard tales of centuries ago before the titans and everyone fought with only swords and shields. She did not know how to address him.

Eragon carefully considered what to to say "I am Eragon Bromson, this is the gate they started slowed down, they wanted their presence known after all, before they dropping off Eragon and Raelyn, inside the" he pointed at the cat in his shoulder, who gave them a small bow in greeting, as their eyes widen a bit.

Eragon had told the gate they started slowed down, they wanted their presence known after all, before they dropping off Eragon and Raelyn, inside the not to say a word. A talking animal might surprise them too much, and act even more warily. He continued to speak "I am from Alagasea, a land far from here. The reason I am her is because I am curious towards your people, and might be able to help, so I am here to meet with the highest ranking officer available"

"We will take you to him, would you please be so kind as to drop your weapons and let us hold on to them for now?" She ask them seriously.

"I appologize but I will have to refuse, I came here alone after all, except my dragon Saphira, he pointed towards the dragon flying overhead, its for my own protection"

"Very well" She signed. "But don't do anything suspicious" she warned.

Eragon nodded and walked beside her. The other soldiers walked around them with no pattern, looking wearily at the sky for his dragon. He noticed there was a sigil shaped like a shield with a wide V at the bottom in the back of their brown jackets with two roses in them. Their uniform had straps around their body to hold those bulky pieces of equipment.

"Interesting equipment you guys use for transportation" Eragon said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, they're called three dimensional maneuver gears, and your armor, their not made to fight against the titans are they?" The one clearly in charge of the soldiers here responded. The other soldiers intently listening to this conversation.

"Yes, I recently fought a war in my homeland, to free the people from a tyrant, a over three and a half months ago"

Her eyes widened. "You were in a civil war? Is your homeland free from the titans?"

He nodded. and explained "My homeland is too far across the ocean, to be reached by those things, instead we have another race that my people fight with, they're called Urgals, but recently made peace with them" He assumed that these people called those gigantic beasts, titans.

They were walking across the town, he noticed that there were people cleaning it and dragging dead bodies away onto carrieges to be dragged by horses.

"How long ago was there a battle here?" Eragon asked curiously.

"Two days ago, thats all I will say about it." She informed him

Eragon just nodded. The woman paused and then continued "That creature you were riding, did she carry you across the ocean, and are there others with you?"

"No we came some type of ship and there are others with me, but I cannot tell much about those with me yet" Her eyes narrowed a bit.

Nelli was getting bored and started pawing at Eragons hair covered head, who was holding his helmet by his side. _Can I walk on my own? _She asked mentaly communicating with him.

"You can walk, just don't get too far" Eragon said and the kitten jumped off his shoulders and started walking with them.

The other soldiers watched the adorable cat walk around. They didn't have the luxury of having pets, and it was a rare site to see a pet in the first place. Food was too expensive for pets other than cattle to be eaten, unless you were a nobleman, part of the royal family, or a wealthy merchant.

"Your cat must be well trained, if it can understand you that well" She said with a hint of interests

"Yes, my people... has a way of training them to be understanding, I tried to communicate with a titan when i first met one, sadly it just started attacking me" she just nodded, expecting nothing to be different.

"How large was the titan, and was it difficult to kill with the two of you?" She asked, curious how his winged companion fought. It was unthinkable that he was any help without a maneuver gear, so the dragon must of done it.

"It was seven meters tall, we didn't have too much trouble killing it, but it kept trying to reach out for me, even with its head was pulled off, when my dragon bit it and removed it. She finally killed it after she kept stomping on its chest, I think that did the trick"

"Wait a moment, how many did you encounter, and how much did you kill on your way here?" She asked

"We only killed one, and avoided others by flying, we only followed the coast from the south trying to find people or any survivors, but there were only skeletons from over a century ago"

She nodded, that was to be expected "So do you know to kill them?" She asked Eragon

"No, we only started to start attacking its body until it stopped moving" He explained

"I see, but just to let you know. Their weakness is the nape of their necks in the back, if you deal enough damage there, they won't regenerate and die"

"Regenerate, what do you mean?

She looked at him curiously, and started explaining the nature of the titan's vitality. _That can only mean that they killed it to quickly too see how it heals and regenerate limbs. I would like to find out more but Pixis can do a better job finding out about this man's intentions. _

"We're almost there, to my superior" she then turned to one of the soldiers in her command. "Thomas, go inform Commander Pixies that our 'friend' here wants to meet with him"

He nods and used his 3D maneuver gear to inform the General ahead of time.

"I never got your name after giving out mine, in my homeland that is considered a declaration of war" Eragon said seriously.

She immediately stopped and her eyes widened, until she noticed his expression filled with a hint of regret. Some of the other soldiers did as well.

Eragon started laughing, when they noticed this some of them joined him with laughter, others just chuckled

"Relax, I was only joking" Eragon explained looking sheepish.

She signed, but held a small smile at his humor.

Eragon saw a a large tent come into view, with the same symbol behind these soldier's backs.

"I still never got your name, I seems you are definitely inviting a war for sure this time" Eragon said it a little more jokingly this time.

"I sincerely appologize, I am Rico Brzenska, Squad Leader of the 1st Division Elite Force of the Stationary Guard." She spoke amusement in her eyes.

"I also need to ask you to wait outside while I talk to the General" Rico said entering the tent

Eragon looked around, his escorts were still keeping an eye on him. The soldiers that were not escorting him, were staring at him in awe, with curiousity, and some with nervousness.

Nelli walked around and looked at the soldiers, and tried playing with them. Pawing at one of their legs.

The soldier just looked at Eragon questioningly.

"She probably wants to play you"

The soldier asked if the cat will understand him, Eragon just nodded. The man looked hesitant before saying "Sorry Nelli, I can't play with you im on duty."

The small cat just nodded, and walked around the area

"Wow, that was a very intelligent kitten" One of the other female soldiers that escorted him, praised"

"You have no idea" Eragon sighed. He was glad that Nelli lightened the mood of the soldiers

It wasn't long before Rico came out and motioned fo him to come inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Eragon the Representative**

Eragon entered the tent along with Rico, while the rest of the soldiers stayed outside, but stayed within a short distance, should they need to apprehend him.

Eragon saw a man over fifty years sitting down behind a wooden table, sipping his tea. The man he assumed was the general, stood up putting down his cup of tea.

"You must be the intruder, my men caught" He smiled before continuing "I am Dot Pixis the highest ranking administrator of the southern region, in charge of its defense"

"Eragon Bromson, greatest spy of the Alagasean Empire. I commend your men for even being able to detect my presence. And even more so for being able to aprehend me! The battle was so large I appologize for the state of this town sir" Eragon spoke with an air of seriousness.

Rico's eyes were wide in confusion, almost forgeting that this man at inappropirate times, tend to joke around, but quickly caught herself.

Pixis' chuckled "On to business, Eragon Bromson, what brings you here to our kingdom?"

"For now I am here, just to speak with you and your people, my journey was filled with mystery, encountering ruins of dead civilizations, It was obvious that those monsters, the titans your people refer to them as, were the cause of the state of humanity's predicament within these lands. I was orginally seeking people, but it soon became a personal need to find survivors. I want to learn about foreign lands and your people, and help in anyway that I can." Eragon explained

"I see, but what do you intend to do now that you found them, and what about the people you're with, do they share your motives? More importantly, if your homeland just ended a civil war, should they not be recovering?" the general asked. He needed to know what to expect of this man, he has absolutely no clue about him, other than the report Rico gave him. There wasn't anything that indicated he would be on the same side with the titans , but he could not put that possibility asside. He had to treat him with suspicion.

"I am actually the leader of my order. We strive to protect people, at the moment we are recovering from the war that has been going on for over a millenia" Eragon was hessitating with his words, he did not know if it was wise to allow others to know such things, he doubted that it will have a significant impact.

"A war from over a millenia?" he did not believe he was lying but if he needed some proof if he were to report this to his only superior.

"Wars are fought differently in our lands, not something I can explain within a conversation" Pixis didn't press too much, it was clear this man has secrets, he was not willing to share at the moment.

"Do you have any sort of proof that none of this is fabricated. Your armor is indeed nothing that we've ever seen before, but that was more common in the past to wear such things. Even if that design or the material used to craft it is unidentifiable?"

Eragon's eyes looked thoughtful. Will he have to show him magic? No, he cannot do that without learning more about these people's capabilities. He did not want to endanger Saphira's race in any way, that included letting a potential man who might lust for power, or others who this man serves. He was hessitant. He removed the the strap holding his sword and held out his sheathed sword to the general.

He looked at Eragon questioningly, before grabbing the offered weapon.

"Try breaking it"

"Pardon?"

"If I am not from another world, then surely my sword would break to your strongest know material. It cannot be scratched melted, or dulled"

Eragon was putting a gamble he was confident on, he doubted anything known to man would be able to scratch or dull his riders blade, it was crafted, smithed, and enchanted to the core made from brightsteel, and by the most accomplished blacksmith of the elves, it was smelted with Saphira's dragon flame. He doubted no matter how advanced these people are in certain areas, like their meneuver gear, they wouldn't be able to even scratch it.

Pixis made a motion towards Rico, who responded immidiately unsheathing Eragon's blade(You sir/mam are dirty minded). They saw that the blade was blue, not unlike the flying creature that brought Eragon over the wall. She pulled out her own blade, while holding Eragon's parralled to the ground, raising her own and striked down with her blade, made to slay titans against Eragon's mysterious sword. Her blade immidiately broke against it, and went flying and stuck on top of the table Pixis and Eragon were currently using.

"How? thats the strongest metal known to us developed by our researchers, it's the only thing capable of piercing titan flesh. I did not even scratch yours" Rico, spoke with bewilderment. There was now only two things known that their manuever gear's blade would break against now. Titan flesh, and Eragon's blade.

Eragon just looked amused. "I am not replacing your blade, if thats what you are thinking Rico, you broke it on your own accord" Eragon smiled.

"Marvelous, Eragon Bromson, I think that proves that you're atleast from a different land that is more advanced in that aspect" the general praised. He raised his teacup to take a sip, but stopped. He then asks "Pardon my manners for not offering earlier. Would you like some tea?"

The man in armor just nodded.

Pixis just poured him a cup and handed it to Eragon.

"Nelli, come here" Eragon called.

Soon enough, the small kitten ran inside the tent. She looked at Eragon questioningly, who held his hand down. She understood what he wanted and came closer and let him place her to the table.

The only other two-legged people were watching questioningly.

Eragon just ignored them, and instructed Nelli to shake her head to whatever question he asked her outload mentally, after she sniffs the tea.

"Do you smell any poison?" The cat figured out what was going on, and sweat dropped at what Eragon was doing

To the Rico and the general's amazement. The cat sniffed it and shook her her head.

"Wow, she's not just intelligent, she can sense poison as well?" Eragon just smiled at her without answering. Mentally sniggering, while sipping the tea. He trusted that they wouldn't do such a thing to poison him anyways.

Nelli enjoyed being praised, even if for the wrong reasons, and smiled. Another things that cats weren't supposed to be capable of, luckily nobody noticed.

"Eragon, you said that you are leading your order?" Pixis continued when he nodded "Then when you speak with my superior, one of the highest ranking people only second to the king, you will have to be judged by a military trial. You have not commited any crimes, but that does not mean you are not a threat to our people, until then I cannot accept your help or cooperate with you. It is just over my jurisdiction" Pixis sighed.

"I expected something of the sort, people of our race are wary anything foreign to us"

"Our own race? There others" Eragon just looked at him and didn't answer. Making it clear he wasn't going to say anymore about that subject.

"When can the trial be taken? I will be ready after talking to the members of my order within a day" At the moment Eragon was the only rider in the Order of the Dragon Riders. Arya and Murtagh didn't join, for their own reasons. Not like Eragon asked them to anyways.

"Tomorrow, after another important trial, if you choose to come by that time, the only one person there can determine the outcome, my superior who will have the final say over the the coarse during the entire trial"

"Does it concern the one that can turn into a titan?" Pixis looked at him, silently asking him to explain. "It wasn't that hard to guess, I overheard your men on the way here. although I can assure you it was not those that escorted me so it would be fruitless to punish them. Anyways they were speaking about him with suspicion, that he might turn against everyone. I would of dismissed it as a rumour because I couldn't believe it myself, but I saw that boulder blocking the gate, as well as where it was dug from, while I was flying. The would not possible unless what I heard about this person is true, otherwise It would take more than a hundred horses to pull that boulder there, but a titan, is another thing entirely" Eragon prepared to leave, strapping his sword back to his side, while Nelli just jumped to his shoulder.

Eragon continued "The its clear this is the man I need to convince above others, your superior, if my cooperation will be welcomed?"

"Yes, but the people there will greatly influece the outcome of the trial greatly. Remember it is often times that this man, my superior's name is Dallis Zacklay, he will decide whether it will be benefiting to humanity, a huge portion of that is the poeples attitude towards the trial itself influences that, he cannot go too far against the people's will"

"I understand, that if he recognizes that people are too suspicious of what I represent to them he will refuse our help. So I will come back tomorrow in the morning, I trust you can arrange a horse to take me to trial when I arrive here tomorrow?" Pixis just nodded. This mysterious man seemed to have decided what he needed to do. With a greater resolve then when he entered.

"It was a pleasure meeting with you, general. And before I leave will it be okay if I take this with me?" Eragon asked as he helf the a blade he took from Rico, without her noticing somehow. Pixis just nodded, as Rico just had an incredulous look in her face. Eragon walked a couple yards from the camp. Saphira, lets go home. You can come pick us up from here.

Pixis watched in amazement as a large saphire colored winged-beast flew by, passing buildings and many soldiers and drop in front of Eragon. The general just signaled his men to remain calm, Eragon was not acting threatening at the moment.

Not a moment later Eragon was up in the sky, and they watched until Eragon and his dragon were no longer within sight. Pixis had a lot of work to do.

Pixis had Rico and those that has come into any contact with Eragon, and write reports about him. He went back inside his tent, and prepared to write his own report. The commander of all the three branches, Dallis Zacklay, as well as two others hold the same rank as Pixis has the righ to know what transpired today.

_Are you sure about this Eragon _? Umaroth, the unofficial speaker for all the eldunari that within a year ago were underground from under the Rock of Kuthian.

"We do no have time to discuss and debate, I have seen the countless bodies littering the streets, not to mention the titans were responsible for humans that have been devoured and regurgitated. Now a boy who holds the power to take the form of those titans may be executed, after he served his purpose of keeping everyone safe inside those walls. They will excecute him out of fear, because they do not understand him just like the era when elves and dragons were at war, because they didn't understand each other, until the first dragon hatched and bonded with a rider. Their fear and hatred will no doubt drive them to it.

I am asking you to trust me, just like you and your kin did when you fought alongside me against the mad king. I cannot gamble, and lose this particular chance to help them. We may not be from the same land but we are the same race, they are still my people, and I have to help them"

_Eragon, we have trusted you to guide the future of our race, you opposed the mad king and you have suceeded what contless others were powerless to do. When you easily could of come to his side, and live with the luxury he offered, instead you risked yours and Saphira's life to oppose the tyrant. So we have decided, you have our full support in how you intend to help these people, your newfound kinsmen._

"The reason I agreed to bring us here in the first place was because I wanted to see the world, and traveling without any purpose was never how I envisioned my newfound freedom, I will use my power to help you Eragon" Linnea spoke, assuring Eragon that he had her support as well.

"Does this mean, we were'nt lost in the first place?" the rider asked his face gawking.

"Did you really expect me to just 'follow the wind' blindly?" Linnea answered, obviously sounding amused.

Eragon didn't answer, the question was clearly retorical. He then looked towards Saphira.

"You haven't said anything Saphira"

_You know I will always support your decision in the end, little one, you have my wings_ Saphira responded, as Eragon smiled.

"And you have my roots"

"AND MY AXE! er... I mean paws!" Nelli shouted

As Eragon frowned Saphira chuckled. _I do not believe helping others is foolish, they will always have a cost and may endanger our lives, but that has how it always has been, that is the fate of any honorable Dragon Rider, and his dragon. It is our duty to our predecessors._

"So thats it then, you've all decided to help me?"

"You never asked me" Nelli complained, clearly NOT amused, that she had to effer it herself, without Eragon asking.

"Hehe, Nelli you know I trust you so much more than everyone else, I knew you would be willing to help in any way you could in the first place, I did not doubt your loyalty in the first place" He chuckled at her awed face, SERIOUSLY a cat does have the facial muscles to have expressions in their faces, how much did the summoning change her? Eragon wondered.

Saphira snorted _That would mean you trust her more than me._ She sent Eragon her thoughts privately.

_I never doubted you! I only pointed out you haven't said anything!_ Eragon feigned being hurt from her words. Then said out loud to start working for tomorrow

_We will begin learning the basic knowledge of how their society works, while trying to avoid private memories._ The funtional eldunari followed suit, and expanded their mind to encompass throughout the walls.

While Eragon had Saphira heat the blade Pixis let him have, and aftere casting a spell to suspend it in the air as Saphira release her flames on it until it was hot red. Eragon then started enchanting it before it cooled.

Nelli was just sleeping throughout the night, in her basket by Eragon's bed. Linnia, watching her as she looked through books about familiars on top of Eragon's desk. It would be invasion of privacy, but hey! She is the ship itself afterall. She was felt excitement about what Eragon intends to do tomorrow. This is why she decided to come with the rider and his dragon.

Author's Notes: Heres some information about the rider's blades.

**History of the Swords**: When a Rider finished their training, the Elves would present him with a sword. These swords were not just any kind of swords - they were some of the best hand crafted swords ever made. The Elves' methods of forging have always remained a secret. However, the smith who makes them is the great elven smith Rhunon, who learned the arts of smithing from Futhark, the legendary dwarven smith.

The Dragon Rider's swords were eternally sharp and never stained. The Elves' custom was to have the sword's color match the color of the Rider's Dragon. The swords were generally four feet long, with blades tinted to resemble the color of their Dragon's scales. The swords are very heavy for all but the Riders, who would go no where without them.

Eragon's blade is blue, the handle is one and a half hands lenght, to make it between a two-handed and a one-handed sword. When it was made Eragon, named it Brisingr, the same name as _fire _in the ancient language. Coincidently it was the true name of blade in the first place, so every time Eragon utters Brisingr it will light under blue flames, whethere he chooses to supply it with magic or not, it automatically forces him to supply it anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Trial Awaits **

Everyone watched Eren's trial as he tried to prove his innocence, and prove how he will benefit humanity. Irvin, commander of the Scouting Legion wanted to use Erens titan power and take back wall Maria, and find out what is inside Doctor Jaeger's basement. On the other hand the commander of the military police wanted Eren excecuted due to his existance, posing risk that may spark a rebellion against the center.

Meanwhile the rider was being treated as a guest for now, before the military trial decides to allow his help, or maybe even choose his arrest and be interogated. Eragon knew that they ware afraid of him, he was an unknown just like this you boy, for all they know he could be a part of the titan's plan to wipe out their race. Eragon didn't look entirely human either, since he was part elf, when the Blood Oath Celebration happened, and the eldunari hidden at time, used their mysterious dragon magic. Something that can only be done unconciously by dragons.

It was clear. If Eragon wanted to offer his help to them, he would have to do it in their terms, and their rules.. He asked Linnea and Saphira to storm the building he was currently in, if they tried to apprehend Eragon, and he would make his escape. While the eldunari would invade the soldiers mind and make them powerless to move.

"Mikasa Ackerman is it true, based on this report, Eren Jaeger attacked you as soon as his transformation into a titan complated?"

Mikasa, sent a glare at Rico for reporting that. Rico just told her "It wouldn't help humanity or Eren if you lie" Rico said in a hushed voice. As the audience and the 'jury' all gasped and started whisphering their ideas to each other.

When Mikasa confimed it, the people in the stands continued to whispher amonges themselves.

The trial was going as Pixis and Irvin thought it would. These people were afraid, and shouting accusations against Eren and even the one identified as Mikasa, who holds some sort of a relationship with the human-titan hybrid. The accustions were all based on a whim, they clearly were'nt thinking rationally. Those religious men in robes, Eragon found out seemed to worship the walls, and he did not know for sure if they knew about the titans within the walls.

While a merchant wanted made a suggestion to just seal the gates, since it was the only thing the colossal titan could destroy. The one leading the clergy men accused him of dishonoring god, and going against his wisdom. What everyone wanted, the merchants, the clergy men along with the military police wanted Eren executed.

Mikasa continued "But on two separate occasions Eren also saved my life, the first time a 15 meter titan was about to kill me, Eren in his titan form stood between us and attacked it to protect me savign my life! The second time-"

"Objection! Ackerman's past with Eren Jaeger makes her statement biased. At age nine when they were children they killed three men. Granted, they were acting on self-defence, but we need to question their fundemental humanity!" The leader of the military police objected.

"So it is true! We should have them both dissected, just in case!"

"She could be a titan as well! They're titans that infiltrated the walls, in the form of children!"

Eren saw that this trial was endangering Mikasa's life as well. He panicked and made accusation towards the people on the stands making baseless statements. How they were cowards whos never even seen a single titan. "What is the point if those who have the power to fight, choose not to!?"

"What!" the people from the military police shouted. They we're being accused of cowardice after all, while Eren wanted to join the Scouting Legion"

Eren just continued as steam was rising off his body. "You cowards!" Those chooses not to fight for everyone survival should just SHUT UP AND BET EVERYTHING YOU HAVE ON ME!"

The commander of the Military Police partly terrified and and winded by Eren's passionate speech, calling him and those he led a coward who chooses not to fight titans out of fear, and haven't even see a single one of them. Out of fear he ordered a soldier under his command to shoot Erem.

Corporal Rivaille of the Scouting Legion was about to take action and reprimand Eren, but Eragon had enough being a bystander first. He stopped himself, and watched as the man with armor decorated with jewelry and gold, move.

Eragon was in front of the soldier holding the rifle, took it from his hands and smashed it into the ground, shattering it. Everyone was shocked, partly because he was able to move that quickly, and that he interfered with the trial, while he was instructed to just watch and patiently wait for his own trial.

He addressed the entire court while walking to Erens side and shouted "Enough! If Ackerman's statement was biased what does that make the priests? Like the numerous different religion's I have seen their participitation in this trial supply it with nothing but conjectures all based on opinion!

Furthermore those that want Eren Jaeger to be executed AFTER he has already secured all your lives and others within wall Rose! Answer me this, would a titan bent on killing humanity do that?!"

The people participating in the stand's mouths dropped while people from the military police moved to apprehend him, but he easily made any attemps to subdue futile. Another man moved to point his own rifle, but before he coulf the one overviewing this whole trial said "Enough! everyone sit down, except you Eragon Bromson, stay where you are, and explain yourself!"

Eragon complied, and stood by Eren.

"As someone who was educated with many cultures, three different sentient races, and unlike most the people in this room I have actually seen a titan, and lastly if I will offer my help to your people, the least you can allow me is the right to speak in this trial"

"I understand your reasoning but even if what you say is true, you have not done a thing to help us yet, why should we grant you that?"

Eragon just smiled and threw a bag in front of Dallis Zacklay, on his desk "Look inside the bag, I took time to gather those books and notes about refining metal, creating metal alloys, and powerful weapons that can be used against the titans"

Inside the bag Dallis Zacklay found a blade asked "This is the blade that Pixis let you have?"

"I modified it and should be able to cut down ten times more titans before it starts to dull, you've seen the report about my sword, I will explain how to understand those characters on the books later, besides that, those pages have too many illustrations to be deemed as all being falsified"

"You have may proven you can help Humanity, but regardless of that Eren Jaeger is our problem alone, foreigner!" the Millitary Police' Commander spoke, angered that he went against being just a speculator.

"If you just want to get rid of the hybrid, then why don't you just let me have him he will be out of your hands and will be in my ship, furthermore your main argument was that his existance would spark a civil war thats what I can take care of, if you will allow me" Eragon explained.

"But he can still be used against us if you we let you have him! You're existance can also be danger to humanity here! We do not know enough about you to determine where true motives lie! You may be plotting to end all our lives later when given the chance!"

Eragon scoffed "If I wanted you all to die I would of just let things continue as they are, I know the odds you people are facing and can just let you all die! I saw outside these walls hundreds of thousands of titans wandering around, your people will never be safe! They are attracted to this place! I know about the land being too scarce to feed your people, how a small fraction of the people have all the land and food to engourge themselves with, and from what I know of your military, the most well equiped to fight titans are mostly stationed to stay away from them. You and your people never will unify"

"No matter how many people in this room refuses to believe it, you will all die within the next 20 years, the titans can kill you all anytime, if not eventually! How long do you people believe you can hold out within these walls forever? They will outlast you!" the people inside the room were shocked, as much as they all tried to doubt that what he said but deep down most of them knew it was true.

"Before I could rally enough people from my homeland to drive the titans to extinction! It could be AFTER the titans have invaded further along these walls. I really am trying to help you all! Can't you all accept my help so I can share MY peoples knowledge?"

Things we're looking bad for the Military Commander, this man basically made everyone forget about Eren Jaeger, he slowly pulled out his pistol and immidiately shot the young man handcuffed to his pole.

What shocked everyone was that the bullet stopped in midair as Eragon had his arm stretched towards it.

"How?" a random man asked with shock.

"Blasphemy, you may be a demon in human form!" a man with robes of a priest accused.

"I cannot prove I am not a demon, but I can prove that I can tear down the walls myself and let the titans come in, that will prove that I am capable of it myself if I choose to do so"

Before this can go any further Dallis Zacklay silenced everyone. "Eragon Bromson that will not be necessary. Forgive us if we had offended you, do you still intend to offer us your help?" Eragon just nodded, many some wanted to argue further but. Zackley gave them a look and continued "My decision is final, Eren Jaeger will not be executed, and that we will accept the help this man offers us"

"May I propose something Zacklay" general Irvin asked.

At his nod he continued "Eragon, will you allow us to send soldiers and representatives with you, back to where your ship is, to meet some of your people and you will not allow harm to come to them. We need send people to where you and your dragon dwell if we are going to welcome you within our walls first?"

"Yes, I will allow that, as long as that would mean I am given the same rights as any citizen then?"

Zacklay responded "That will be fine, but for now I will have soldiera watch over your movements for a while"

"As Commander of the Military Police, I volunteer to be one of those people that will be brought to his ship, but I would like to ask if how we will get there, will your dragon bring us there?"the man who had called for Eren's execution exclaimed.

"That will not be necessary you may bring whoever you want, as many as you want as long as they abide by my rules, my ship will be on its way here"

Eragon asked Glaedr who he brought with him, to contact Linnea and the other eldunari know what has been going on.

"It can't possibly be small enough to fit in the river, could it?" Pixis asked, he knew a ship small enough to fit inside the river canno possibly be big enough to be used by Eragon's large companion.

"You will all see later outside, I will not clarify that any further" Eragon answered. "With your permision may I show it to you all outside this building, at the end of this trial?"

Zacklay just agreed after looking at him with questionable eyes, it he was decided that he may have no choice other than to trust him for now, but he still remains wary of him. "If no one has any objections, everyone is dismissed, everyone is dismissed! Eren Jaeger will be under watch of Rivaille from the Scouting Legion. Lastly, before have people see inside of your ship Eragon I need to speak with you in private with a select group of people"

When everyone was dismissed only 13 people remained in the courtroom. The commander of all three branches Dallis Zacklay, the three commanders of the three branches itself, some of their most trusted men including Rivaille, Hanji, Rico, the guy who smells people, Eren and his friends upon Pixis and Eragon's request, three people from the military branch and Eragon himself.

When everyone else left, Dallis Zacklay had everyone go inside a meeting room with a round table, everyone sat by the whichever division comander they fell under, except Dallis himself. The three childhood friends sat in their own section, while Eragon was asked to sit on the other side of the table across the high commander. By the two doors the High Generals two gaurds stood by each side of both doors, rifles at the ready.

"Now then, I would like to ask you questions, that I couldn't ask without every single person in the courtroom hearing, Eragon Bromson" Everyone turned to the only man wearing armor, who made everyone else seem like peasants in comparison...

"I was aware of that, you may ask me whatever you choose, I will try to answer as much as I can, but before we begin can I ask something?"

The highest ranking man in the room, nodded his head, giving permision to Eragon, who did just that.

"Why wasn't your king involved in that trial? Every time I was involved with important events such as this, monarchs I swore fealty towards has been participating at such an important events like this, he was not even an audience"

There was silence in the room, as no one answered. Dallis sighed, but before he spoke Eragon continued.

"He isn't in control of this kingdom is he? or rather he doesn't assume control over matter unless he wants to, that why you are leading the entire military isn't it?"

The head of the military police immediately stood up knocking his chair down

"That is irrelevant, and as a man who is entrusted to lead the protection of the king, and enforce his laws, I cannot just sit by while you make treasonous remarks!". Some people in the room expected this, mentally sighing. People that did not have an idea what was going were looking frantically towards the two going head to head.

Eragon remained calm, his expression neutral.

"I will in one condition"

"That is?" the military police head asked as Dallis Zackley watched on, ready to intervene should this start instigating conflict.

"What was his reaction whe he found out people were attacked by the titans during-"

"Enough, Eragon you already know where this is going. I had my suspicion along with Pixis, but everything leads up to me questioning one thing the most." Everyone looked at him questioningly. He continued

"How do you know enough to be considered, as someone who has lived inside this kingdom?"

"I never intended that to remain a secret, after all your people needs to gain the knowledge to defend yourselves, from others that have different agendas from with me. To answer your question, in short, I had spirits in my ship find every single common knowledge from your people, and asked them to let me know all the signifiact parts."

"How, something like that would only mean your people are capable of telepathic capabilities!" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes blurted out. he was sitting by Eren and Mikasa. People looked at Armin with a bit of surprise.

"Yes, you are correct. Would you introduce yourself please? and explain how you knew that, it is not common knowledge that people in these lands know the even faintest concept of those things" Eragon asked diplomatically. Glaedr informed him that this boy had a knack for academics, why he was observing the room to inform Eragon how things were going.

"I am Armin Arlert, I read it in a book about a philosopher many years ago that theorized about the human mind sir! But if you were able to find that out, doesn't that mean you find out every military secret in this room?" The timid boy introduced himself, after politely standing up before sitting back down again.

"That is indeed impressive... but to answer your question, no, some people have naturally strong defensive minds. Even more so on highly secretive memories, the spirits did not bother the with those things, it would take significantly more time and effort, especially considering how far they're doing it from. If you are worried about me doing the same thing to you, know it will take a lot concentration, not something that can be done while preoccupied" Eragon answered truthfully, he left out the eldunari, it is a closely gaurded secret know only to two handfuls of people in alagasia after all.

"Pixis, why did you want these other cadets in this meeting?" the Military police commanders asked, his arm motioned towards Armin, and Mikasa.

"Armin, has a mind inept for any given situation, based on his academic performance, and the actions he took, he was the one that came up with the whole plan that recaptured Trost after all, and as for Mikasa, she is not just well well acquainted to both Armin, and Eren. She is also one of the best soldiers the academy ever brought up, she also played an important role recapturing Trost" the commander could not argue he has read through all the reports.

"Now that we are all acquainted with each other, I would like to continue on the topic regarding humanity's survival against the titan threat" Zacklay interrupted, bringing the everyone's attention back to Eragon, who had a thoughtful look.

"First of all I would like to bring attention back to the books, and illustrations that I have brought, later on I would like to talk to your engineers about the defences of this city, which brings me to another question, why do do those priest have so much power and say in the decisions regarding the walls?"

"Those priest have always worshipped the walls, and regard it as the embodiment of God's wisdom, It was thanks to them that we could not mount cannons atop the walls much sooner" Pixis answered the question. The rider assumed that those are the things that fired the much larger round artillery like those he found in the ruins. Pixis continued talking

"During the trial, you said that you know of weapons we can use against the titans?"

"Yes, those notes have I brought have detailed information, on ways to make forge stronger metal, create indistinguishable fire which might be effective against titans, as well provide detailed information about how those titans think, how they identify humans from animals and a lot of the methods require magic, so I have decided to teach a select group of people that pass trials that I will set up, which I want your best available soldiers, and scholars to participate in them, I will leave it up to you General, to decide who are the best suited"

At the end of the sentence people were looking at Levi, Mikasa, Hanji, Mike, and Armin. Who are unquestionably are the best soldiers or the has the right academic mind.

"Wait, what about the my men that serves the king? My division are composed of the only the best out of the Military Academy" the Military Police commander asked

It was Dallis Zacklay that answered him. "That would certainly make it where the people under your command are certainly well equipped to learn magic, but it would be pointless for the purpose of learning it. Eragon will teach magic to those that hunt down and fight titans, your division has a lesser need to learn it, their jobs are only to keeping the public under control while the engineers that strenghten the walls, and the manufacturers of our weapons are also better suited to learn it. From what I have seen during the trial, your and your men quickly jumped to conclusions towards the unknown along with those merchants and priests like common civilians, I apologize but Eragon will not teach people under you who acted on emotion and ordered your men to executed Eren _during my _trial"

Levi did not bother hiding his smirk towards the man, that led those arrogant soldiers. Personally he did not mind that they were too afraid of titans to fight them, but their division was the most corrupted due to the lack of oversight, and spent their time gambling and drinking, while giving the new recruits the workload.

"Furthermore I hear, that the Scouting Legion has the highest death-rate among all the branches, they will need the training most, and they certainly seek to free humanity from the the actual threat of the titans, is that not correct, commander Irvin?" Eragon spoke diplomatically.

"While, I agree that might help my division's survival rate, I would like to ask how that would actually help, what types of things will we learn?" Irvin asked, curious how this might affect the division he led.

"A lot of ways, there are unlimited possibilities to magic, first of once you are adept enough in it, you will begin to sense titans with your mind, another would be the ability to heal comrades, as well as numerous ways to distract titans with magic, and to the more gifted and powerful magicians you may even be able to slay titans with magic alone, that would probably take lot of energy though. Everything else will depend entirely on your men's capabilities, to learn it"

"I see, but what about you, and Saphira?" Irvin asked

"We will help whenever the situation calls for it," Eragon then turns to the leader of the Military Police "If any of your men want to learn magic, they have to show that they will benefit everyone else, that means they have to go with the Scouting Legion on expeditions, the same goes for Garison, if your men are interested Pixis. As for the scholars, I will need to get to know society better, to find out how it might affect things, there will certainly be people looking to abuse power whenever it is readily available to them, for that I need to experience life here as an ordinary citizen" General Zacklay, nodded, he expected that you need to to observe first before acting, they still do not know enough about each other's culture or capabilities.

"Life as an ordinary citizen? Would it not be easy just to use your mind to observe people?" Pixis asked

"As surprising as it might sound, magic is not as convinient as you might think, it will cost energy and to normal people it could end up endangering their lives. If a spell is used it will continue to drain the caster until it is complete, one your energy runs out it will start draining your life force and kill you, additionaly invading people's minds can ultimately end up with the person to wind up losing themselves, also the spirits that I asked to do that hate doing such things due to morals, that is why they only chose to find common knowledge when they observed people in public"

"How long do you expect a person to take, before they are capable of using your teachings effectively? and could you demonstrate what it can do?" Armin asked, curious how difficult it could be to learn it, and what its capabilities are.

"I cannot say how long but you can expect a person to take weeks to months to lift a pebble in mid-air, that depends on the person, but as for how it can be used for practicallity" Eregon just pulled his sword out across the table and uttered "Brisingr" His sword immidiately burst into blue flames, blinding everyone a bit, before he turned it off.

"And you say anyone is capable of doing this" Eragon just nodded at Hanji's question

It was mystifying thought Armin _to think what we thought were only possible in a work of fiction, that our people were already capable of such things, but we just did not have the knowledge to use this power this whole time our race fought for survival. It was thanks to that though that we created the maneuver gears, before we even learned the existance of this mysterious power._

"As long as your capable of thought, and have the energy for it" Eragon continued to elaborate. "You will be capable of learning it"

To Mikasa she was only relieved that the Scouting Legion's survival-rate will improve, more so for Eren's sake than anyone else's though. She would do whatever it takes to learn how to keep her family safe, so she made a note to ask him personaly later to be taught this power, even before they joined the Scouting Legion.

Armin looked thoughtful before asking "How do you think Eren would be affected by learning that?"

"I honestly don't know, I will have to ask the Scouting Legion to do join in on experments your might plan on commander Irvin, since your people know more about titans than I do"

All of the sudden they started hearing commotion outside the building, there were people shouting in surprise, confusion, and even panick

"I guess it's already here" Eragon stated expectantly.

"What's already here?" everyone from the table asked him.

A soldier burst in through the door and shouted "General, theres a large flying object outside!"

**Author's Notes**: I would like to ask have votes for pairings, but I am afraid theres not enough of you guys, so I will just look through reviews, I will always welcome sugestion.

Also to the first person who reviews in all 5 chapters so far, will get to have three wishes, things that you want me to add to the story, If you wish for something I already intended to add you get an extra wish, to a maximum of five, I will do my best to do it, just so long as it doesn't interfere with the story, or it would take over an hour of work, unless I really like it :)


End file.
